Taking Action
by Empv
Summary: AU -After Ryan left the office in Scranton to New York City. Kelly gave birth to their daughter, Amaria. When Amaria was 8 ,she went to spend time with her grandparents in India during summer break. While she was in India, Kelly realizes that her daughter’s papers are not in order! She teams up with the night school teacher, Carrie, to get her daughter back before it’s too late.
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful sunny day in noisy Big New York City. Kelly Kapoor from Scranton,Pennsylvania, stepped out of a taxi cab. She looked both ways when she stepped onto the sidewalk. Kelly was looking for her ex-boyfriend,Ryan. She is in New York City to tell him something important...

"Ugh, where could he be?", thought Kelly nervously as she looked for him. Walking through the big city, she spotted Central Park,

"He could be in there he?"thought Kelly as she went to explore Central Park. She spotted Ryan nearby a hill he seemed to be having a picnic. "Oh Ryan I'm so glad to see you." Says Kelly excitedly as she walks fast to reach up to him but what she was shocked to see that Ryan was with another woman! Kelly let out a gasp to see that Ryan was proposing to that woman.

"Bianca, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? said Ryan.

Kelly's heart spilt into two as tears came out in her eyes as her black hair blows in the wind. The woman named Bianca happily accepting Ryan's propose it made Kelly's heart sink "I guess you and I are done.", murmured Kelly in a quiet tone.

She wrapped her arm around her stomach.

"No way to tell him now.", she thought to herself. She turned her back against the event

ran off with tears streaming in her eyes.

Back in Scranton,Pennsylvania at Dunder Mifflin~

Pam was at the front of her desk writing some papers, when out of no where she sees a upset Kelly running in,she got up from her seat.

"Oh Kelly, what happened?", she asked.

Kelly turned towards Pam.

She cried out, "I went to New York to see Ryan,but,Ryan is seeing another woman!"

Pam was speechless. She didn't know why Kelly went to New York City without telling anyone. Sure, she saw her putting on her coat and leaving, but , she didn't know where she going. She thought she might have been going shopping or leaving work early for an event. She headed to New York City to see Ryan.

"Why were you at New York City?",asked Pam.

"Well, because...", before Kelly said anything, she bite her lip and looked around to make sure nobody is listening to what she was about to say. Then she turned back to Pam.

"I'm pregnant.", Kelly told Pam.

Pam's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?", asked Pam.

Pam turned away from Kelly with hand on forehead then turned back to look at Kelly.

"Is Ryan the Dad? Is that why you were trying to see him?",asked Pam.

"Yes, but he proposed to another woman! I can't believe he would do that!", shouted Kelly. Micheal ran out of his office to the sound of Kelly's voice. All of the other employees got up from their desks.

"Kelly, what's going on did somebody hurt you or something!?", shouted Dwight in panic.

He tried to check for bruises on Kelly. He was ready in case he needed to bring out his weapons to hunt down the person.

"No,I'm fine, Dwight!", said Kelly.

Dwight backed away a little.

"What-what life?",asked Dwight.

He was confused. What does she mean by life inside of her?

With tears in her eyes, Kelly bite her lip again. Now everyone's going to know.

"I'm pregnant...Im pregnant with Ryan's baby but Ryan is now engaged with another woman." said Kelly loudly and bravely.

Then, she let out a sniffle everyone was speechless.

"Well, well ,well, how the table turns.",said Micheal to break the silence.

"So were you guys really doing it!?", shouted Meredith in the background shocked.

"Is there going to be drama to you and the woman that he's marrying! Kevin everyone was talking at once which couldn't help Kelly think on what to do

"Stop, everyone stop!"she shouted.

She pushed away everyone to get to the bathroom. There was silence again as they heard the bathroom door open and shut.

"For a second.. I almost thought that Darryl got her pregnant oh well." Says Phyllis.

In The Bathroom~

Kelly was on the bathroom floor with hair grabbed into her hands.She couldn't stop sobbing. it's like everything is crumbling apart around her. Her teeth were bitten,her eyes were squeezed shut,tears were landed on the ground as she looked up to looked at her reflection in the wall. She had no choice but to call Ryan.

The phone was ringing, her fingers tapped and tapped on the floor praying for Ryan to answer.

"Hello?",asked Ryan on the phone.

"Hey Ryan.",said Kelly. "Kelly?" Questioned Ryan

"Yeah that's me there's something I need to tell you, Ryan." said Kelly with voice shaking "Go ahead."

Ryan softly on the phone "I'm pregnant.",said Kelly no answer back from Ryan.

"Hello?"asked

Kelly still there was no answer back from Ryan

"Ryan hello!?", spirit

Kelly nervously it took Kelly for a minute to realize that Ryan hung up on her showing that Ryan doesn't want anything to do with her and his unborn child heartbroken and upset Kelly threw her phone across the room until the screen on the phone cracks as she broke into more tears she heard a knock on the door it was Angela.

"Kelly I know that your upset but you gotta get yourself back together.",said Angela in a soft voice.

"I can't Angela because Ryan hung up on me!",exclaimed Kelly.

Angela took a deep breath "Well Kelly you gotta get yourself back together because it won't be good for you or the baby that you are carrying!",scolded Angela in a voice more tuff.

"You don't wanna end up like Meredith all alone and depressed and a alcoholic while raising a son!" Shouted Angela

"Hey!", yelled. Meredith in the background.

"Well what I'm supposed to do!?",yelled Kelly.Angela sat next to Kelly wit her feet out. "Listen, Kelly, you're a grown woman acting like a little girl there are choices for women like you facing unplanned pregnancy!",

"What choices?",asked Kelly.

"Like you can keep the baby and raise it you can also put it up for adoption or also you can also have a abortion.",explained Angela.

"What's a abortion?", asked Kelly.

"It is when you decided to end the pregnancy by having the baby taken out of you.",said Angela.

Kelly whimpered as she wrapped both of her hands around her stomach.

"I don't want the baby being taken out of me.",said Kelly "

.So what's it going to be?", asked Angela. "I guess I'm going to raise it as a single mother." Answered Kelly with nothing left to do cause the two choices don't sound really good "Alright then." Says Angela.

9 Months later, Kelly went into labor during a office meeting on a cold dark night at the office. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She named Amaria meaning she will always be beautiful. had Ryan's blue eyes.

Kelly didn't care about that she was done on the man who left her in the middle of the night as she hold her daughter for the first time rocking her in her arms looking down into her sleeping eyes she let out a smile.

"Well Amaria I guess it's just going be you and me." Says Kelly as her baby sniffled in her sleep "Hey hey it's okay." Says Kelly calmly as she quickly gave Amaria a kiss on the forehead "I'll be right here to love you and protect you...I promise." Says Kelly softly towards her baby.


	2. Chapter 1:The Book Worm

A few years passed, Amaria was about 8 years old. Kelly decided to put working in the office on hold to spend time with her daughter. Kelly lost interest in working at the office-she now works as a jeweler at a local jewelry store the hours work out better for a woman with a baby. She still visited her office friends. Some of them helped to babysit Amaria. That way if she ever had a business meeting, she knew she was safe with people who were like family. Amaria grew into a smart ,creative and adorable kid. Kelly secretly wished Ryan was here with her to see Amaria.

Kelly thought to herself, "Who cares about him right now?..He is a bum!

June meant summertime. It ,also, meant today was Amaria's last day at her school. Both Kelly and Amaria were in front at the opened school gates, Kelly was wishing Amaria to have a good last day that made Amaria smile,

"Love you.", said Amaria sweetly

Kelly thought about what Amaria said. The two words,"Love you." The word, love, broke Kelly's heart inside. She still thought about the love that she and Ryan shared, or ,she THOUGHT they shared. Now, she saw the reality now in relationships, and, promised herself to never love another man again.

That did not mean she she was unable love her daughter. She loved her daughter. Her daughter is more important then some man.

"I love you so much.", answered Kelly.

The mother and the daughter both embraced in a hug before Amaria goes running off. Kelly watched her, "Please, be nice to her..",pleaded Kelly.

Later In The Afternoon~

It was recess at Amaria's school. This which meant reading time for Amaria. Amaria loved reading. Reading was one of her favorite hobbies during recess. She is not interested in sports. She finds sports too active and wild. Reading is more of her thing. It is more quiet than playing with some ball to shoot it into the hoop. Amaria sat on a bench reading a book called, "Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone".Amaria loves the Harry Potter book series J.K Rowling, the author, her f-a-v-o-r-I-t-e book authors,inspired her. She hopes to be like J.K. Rowling one day. When she's old enough, maybe, write a fantasy novel like ,Harry Potter!

Out of nowhere, while reading, she got hit in the head by a ball.

"Ow!",she shouted.

The glasses she was wearing fell off. She struggled to put her glasses back on. Finally, she turned around to see two boys that were taller than her standing there.

"Hey, Book Worm, can we have our ball?", said one of the boys.

That made Amaria roll her eyes, of course. Everyone thought her nickname was perfect for one that loves reading as much as her.

"Ha ,ha real funny guys.",said Amaria.

She was feeling annoyed about much she hates the nickname.

"Ha,ha ,real funny indeed! Now give us back our ball, Book Worm.," demanded one of the boys.

Amaria picked up the ball and handed it to them. Then, she went to pick up her book to go back to reading.

"Wait...",shouted one of the boys, as Amaria stops at her tracks, "Do you wanna play ball with us?"

Nobody had ever asked Amaria that question. She had no friends and considered herself as a loner.

Her mother always trys to encouraged her to make some friends but she ignored that advice because being alone is the way she liked it. Amaria hated sports. Why would they ever asked her to play ball with them in the first place?..

"No thanks.",said Amaria.

"Why, is it because you got your nose into that book,like always!?", shouted one of the boys.

That made Amaria go silent. She turned to go.

"I'm Jackson.", one of them introduced himself.

"I'm Sebastian.", the other said.

"Alright,Jackson and Sebastian , well, I don't think you know me well enough or what a"bookworm" is, when you see one! You two go on and play with your sports or whatever and leave me alone.", said Amaria.

One the boys, Jackson, grabbed Amaria by the arm, and ,threw her on the ground. He was hoping to see if her glasses could break. Amaria got a bruise on her cheek from the attack.

"Ow.", she whimpered.

"That is what you get for being a bookworm, you book worm!",shouted Jackson as he bursts into laughter.

He and Sebastian both walked away, Amaria sat there and cried until a school staff member came by to see what's wrong.


	3. Chapter 2:Dwight’s Birthday

The school staff member who found Amaria on the floor in the school yard took her to the nurse's office. Amaria explained what happened.They called her Mom to take her home early.Amaria wanted to see her Mom. She made her feel loved.Mom came in to take her home.

While in the car, Amaria was in the backseat rubbing her arm silently. Neither one of them said a word to each other. Silently rubbing her arm, Amaria looked up at the back of the seat where her mother was sitting while driving,

"Mom.", begun Amaria.

Kelly didn't say a word, she still kept her eyes on the road.

"Mommy.", said Amaria still there was no word from Kelly.

"Mommy!", shouted Amaria as loudly as she could.

Kelly got spooked by Amaria's loud voice.

"Hey watch it!", yelled a driver passing by.

"Sorry!", shouted Kelly.

As Kelly turned to look over at her daughter with a sweaty forehead.

"What is it, Amaria, is everything alright?", answered Kelly concerned.

"Everything's fine. Where are we going ?", asked Amaria.

"Oh, you and I are going to have a little mother and daughter bounding.",said Kelly.

"Yay, cool!",said Amaria in excitement.

"Yes and please don't do that again.",said Kelly.

She reminded Amaria about lowering her voice next time when she asked for something. "Okay, where are we stopping at?",asked Amaria. "Oh, just an old friend of mine you probably know who he is.",said Kelly.

Minutes passed by. Kelly was driving past an open field, Amaria guessed where they were headed. As Kelly parked the car, she got out and opened the trunk to get out a box with a cake inside. Then got Amaria out of the car as well. They knocked on the door. Jim ,one of Kelly's old co-workers from her old job, opened the door.

"Kelly, there you are!, he said with a smile.

"Uncle Jim!", shouted out Amaria in excitement.

"Hey Amy!", said Jim softly.

Jim looked over at Kelly.

"Go ahead the party is inside.",said Jim as Amaria and Kelly walked through the doors and saw everybody in the house with a banner saying "Happy Birthday Dwight." The words hit Amaria, she didn't know today was her Uncle Dwight's birthday! She spotted Dwight in a chair with a birthday hat on,

"Uncle Dwight!",she called out as she ran towards him to give him a hug.

Dwight let out a laugh,

"How is the last day of school, munchkin?" he asked after he hugged her.

Amaria liked the nickname, "Munchkin", better then "Book Worm" It is more cuter.

"Well,actually, I was pushed down to the ground during recess by two boys.",told Amaria Dwight's eyes widened, "What!?",he yelled.

Meanwhile~

Kelly was putting the cake for Dwight in a safe place until Micheal came up to her.

"Oh, hey,Micheal.", she said with a friendly smile as she turned.

"Hey, Kelly, I just want to apologize what I did to you those years ago.", said Micheal. "Micheal, we talked about this.", said Kelly.

"I know, but, I'm really sorry. I mean he made me do it. Just because he didn't want his wife knowing.", said Micheal.

Kelly slammed her fist on the counter as she turned to Micheal.

"Don't mention him to me ever again ,Micheal, he is nothing but a selfish moron that left me for his wife!", shouted Kelly in anger.

Micheal backed away a little,

"Yikes.", he thought as he stepped close to her, "But you know that was a mistake it wasn't my fault you know that he made me.".

Kelly's face turned red as a tomato, "Micheal, I swear to god, if you say it again one more time I'm going to be angry!", said Kelly.

Micheal went dead silent.

"Good.", said Kelly in a more softer voice as she continues to saying hello to more people she knows.

Meanwhile with Dwight and Amaria~

Dwight pulled out a black marker and started writing his phone number on Amaria's arm. "Hold still, Amaria.", he told her.

Kelly walked out of the kitchen into the living room spotted Dwight writing his phone number onto her daughter's arm.

"Dwight, what are you doing!?",Kelly shrieked.

"I'm writing my number. What does it look like!?", shouted Dwight.

"Not on my daughter!",yelled Kelly.

"Well,it is time for her to learn on how to use a phone! Next time to call me?",asked Dwight. Kelly let out a deep sigh,

"Not until she's 16.",sighed Kelly.

She pulled Amaria away from Dwight.

"Amaria, leave the birthday boy alone until cake time okay?", said Kelly sweetly.

"Okay.",said Amaria.

After Dwight's birthday, Kelly and Amaria Got Back Home~

Kelly was tucking Amaria to sleep.

"Good night Amaria, hope you had a good time at Uncle Dwight's house.",said Kelly sweetly.

She kissed her daughter on the forehead. Then, before she shut off the lights,

Amaria said, "Can you tell me on who my father is ,and, why he is never here?",asked Amaria.

Kelly went dead silent.

"Oh.", she said worried, "Let's just say your father has gone somewhere on a long vacation and he won't be coming back."

"Why?",asked Amaria.

"He had a lot of stuff to do but ever since he's gone, I realized I wasn't alone anymore. I had you.", ended Kelly on a sweet note.

"Oh.",said Amaria.

She slowly closed her eyes and Kelly did a soft giggle. She went over to her to gave her a second kiss on the forehead.

"You are going somewhere tomorrow and I hope you will have a good time.", whispered Kelly to Amaria's ear.

She walked off and shut the lights.


	4. Chapter 3:In A Couple Of Weeks

The Next Day~

While in the car, Amaria asked her mom where are they going. Kelly tried to explain to her daughter that she is going to spend time with her grandparents in India. Amaria went silent. She didn't spend time with her grandparents usually. She did remember them from when she was still hiding in her mother's arms, they stopped by to visit. That was all. Her aunts and uncles spend time with her usually and to go to her grandparents was very new to her.

When they got to the airport, it was crowded.

"Stay close to me, Amaria.",instructed Kelly softly.

Kelly spotted her parents,

"Mom,Dad!",she shouted.

Her parents were happy to see them. Kelly's father wrapped his daughter into a hug, making her feel embarrassed. People were all around her.

"Hi, my little potee, how you doing?",said Mrs.Kapoor.

All that Amaria could do was feel shy and stay quiet. Kelly spotted that her daughter wasn't communicating with her grandparents, so, she lowered her voice to her,

"Amaria, sweetie, I know you haven't spend time with your grandparents a long time, but, you get to spend time with them in India for a couple of weeks. Don't worry they will be there to look after you. Remember if anyone bothers you or tries to hurt you...run to them." "Okay, Mommy.",said Amaria.

She gave her mom a big hug goodbye.

"I will never do anything to upset you or hurt you in anyway.", whispered Kelly into to Amaria's ear.

Then, she watched as Amaria walked with her grandparents to get on the plane to India. Kelly was crying inside watching her daughter go, but, she knows in a couple of weeks they will meet again.

During the couple of weeks, Kelly did her usual routines which was hit the gym with her best friend,Carrie. Carrie is a night school teacher at a local high school.

They both usually do treadmill together and talk about they're daily lives. Whenever she is with Carrie, she feels like everything around her is going to be okay. That's a good friendship. They have been through a lot together and usually don't make any decisions without talking about it first.

Kelly's other social life was,also,special events for her friends from her old job. Whether it was birthdays or hangouts, Kelly went. The couple of weeks were good.

Until~

Kelly got back home from a dinner party one night. She poured herself a Diet Coke. She slowly sat her butt on the couch and put on the tv. Nothing seemed interesting. She switched to the news channel, uh oh, something about the president..

"Oh, what now?", thought Kelly in her head.

She did not want to know because to whatever the news came up with Kelly tried to use all of her power to ignore it. She did not want to not know because she knows it is usually something not good.

This news changed everything! It showed that children are being separated at the border from their parents! She did not understand the whole story. All she could think of was her daughter! All of Kelly's worst fears could come true if she goes to the airport to pick up Amaria! They might get separated when she tried to go through customs at the airport!

She jumped up to pick on the phone,

"Oh ,who should I call.", she thought.

She couldn't call Dwight, he would react- taking his nunchucks, fighting stars and his Cousin Moz and, possibly, get seriously hurt. She couldn't call Micheal, he would have a heart attack, or, anybody else from the office. They would not know what to do.

She called Carrie. Carrie came in straight away in her pajamas, hair up, face lotion on-

"I thought of a plan.", she said as she walked in the house, throwing her jacket off and pouring a Diet Coke.

Kelly followed her,

"Well, this better be good, Carrie.",she said.


	5. Chapter 4:I’ll Do An Interview

At the kitchen table, Carrie started by telling Kelly what her plan was.

"Okay, first, I'll go for an interview.", outlined Carrie.

Right from the start of their conversation, Kelly went silent,

"Doesn't she already have a job ?", thought Kelly to herself.

She gave Carrie a look which said, "I'm listening" and "You're crazy", both at the same time.

"I mean, at the airport, I'll get a job at the airport. I will work in baggage handling. As the bags come off the plane and get processed. At the handling center, I will smuggle your daughter. She is small. I will prepare a large bag, with air holes and a comfortable blanket inside. We will get her into the bag before she goes into customs, how's that?",said Carrie with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Absolutely not! You think that putting my daughter in a bag is a good thing!?", squealed Kelly.

She worried immediately about her daughter's safety. How would she be able to breath in a bag?

"I will put holes in it for her to breath in.",said Carrie, trying to end it on a good note.

"Okay, good, because after all..you are my best friend and you wouldn't do a thing like that.",responded Kelly.

"Of course not! Kelly, she is your kid and the whole point will be to keep her alive.", Carrie chuckled.

The next day at the airport, Carrie was in the middle of the interview with the manager of baggage handling at the airport.

"Why do you want this job, Ms.Carrie?",asked the man behind the desk.

"Ah, you know, just to make more money to pay my rent.", offered Carrie trying to avoid the true meaning of why she wants this job.

There was a moment of silence. The manager decided to reach his hand out for Carrie to offer a handshake.

"Your hired.",he said with a smile.

"I'm ready or you could say, she's ready!", said Carrie making the manager laugh.

Carrie was definitely right. She was ready to go and save Amaria.


	6. Chapter 5:Get In The Bag!

Meanwhile~

After a long flight on the plane for Amaria , she and her grandparents walked slowly out of their seats. It was so crowded that many people were onboard and wanting to get out of the plane.

"So what do you think of India, Amaria?",asked Mrs.Kapoor sweetly.

"Oh it's...great.",answered Amaria sarcastically.

India wasn't the same as Pennsylvania to her without her mother by her side.

She missed her aunts and uncles. She always felt more safer when she is with them. Uncle Creed acts more like a grandparent, anyway, besides her real grandparents are sometimes not "Good now let's get our bags.", said Mrs.Kapoor happily as she held Amaria's hand.

"Okay."said Amaria but most of all after the trip to India she was happy she could get to see her mother again.

Later, At The Handling Center~

It was very long for Amaria to wait with grandparents for the bags. Amaria didn't care about waiting for their bags. She only cared for her own bag. She had brought on the plane. It was her cute little pink bag that has her books inside. She spotted it nearby at another cart. She was smart enough not to go off without a family member, but, it's her bag with her books in it !! She had to go! She knew. that her grandparents were too distracted looking for their bags, she didn't want to bother them. She figured she could get her bag quickly if she ran to the other cart and back. She got her bag and was about to head back to her grandparents. She turned back and heard..pssst..psst. It was her aunt Carrie, behind a flap door that led to a hangar.

"Amaria, come here, come on!", Carrie whispered quietly trying to stay out of the sight of the cameras that watched everyone.

Amaria walked willingly into her aunt's arms.

Carrie began," You gotta come with me, your mom is worried that your papers aren't in order and you will be taken into custody by immigration. Im gonna get you out of here to your mom."

Carrie held up a large bag and opened it to put her inside.

"Aunt Carrie, why are you putting me in this bag?",asked Amaria.

Amaria was confused. She understood and trusted her aunt but how would this work?

."Get in the bag,little girl, your mother is waiting for you!",said Carrie.

Mrs.Kapoor realized Amaria was going into the flapdoor just in time to chase her in. Just as she arrived- she saw Carrie putting Amaria in a bag.

"Hey,what are you doing to my granddaughter!?",shouted Mrs.Kapoor as she brought out her purse and hit Carrie with it.

"Ow ,ow, relax old lady! I am just saving your granddaughter's life here!",shouted Carrie. Mrs.Kapoor stopped hitting her with her purse.

"Saving my granddaughter's life? You look like you were going to kidnap her!" Yelled Mrs.Kapoor.

"Shhhh your being too loud.",said Carrie.

"Here let me explain..."Began Carrie.

In The Bag~

Amaria could hear Mrs.Kapoor and Carrie's voices. Still, she had no idea what's going on.

"This doesn't feel right." Amaria thought to herself.

She looked down at her arm where Uncle Dwight had written his number.


	7. Chapter 6:Uncle Dwight Is Coming

While searching through the bag, Amaria finally found Carrie's phone. She had left it in her bag. First, she took a deep breath, she knows that she is breaking one rule after another and one of the rules are she's not supposed to have a phone until she is 16. She wanted to call her Uncle Dwight really badly, so, she had no choice to pick up the phone to call him. She looked down at the phone number on her arm.

Dwight picked up his phone, "Uncle Dwight,Uncle Dwight it's me Amaria.".

"What seems to be the problem, Amaria, state your problem!", shouted Dwight on the phone.

"Well I seem to be in a suitcase that Aunt Carrie put me in.", whispered Amaria.

"Aunt Carrie!! That one I can't stand!",yelled at Dwight on the phone.

"Yes,that Aunt Carrie!! She put me in this bag in a way of bringing me to Mommy.", whispered Amaria.

Dwight was silent on the phone until he replied with, "Uncle Dwight is coming."

In a serious tone and move before he hung up.

Meanwhile Out In The Parking Lot~

Kelly was in her car breathing really heavy. She was trying to stay calm, hoping that Carrie knows what she is doing.

"Just stay calm,just stay calm ,Kelly, it's going to be okay.",Kelly said to herself.

As her eyes were almost closed, she was distracted. She looked into the review mirror and saw Cousin Mose in a scooter pull up behind her and a car next to her.

"What in the..."

Before Kelly could say anything, Mose's scooter stops and out of that car was Dwight!

Kelly was shocked to see Dwight- it wasn't supposed to be part of the plan!

Kelly wanted to scream at herself, "No."

This reminded her how Micheal was upset at Toby,that time, for returning.

She,of course, wasn't Micheal and he wasn't Toby.

She is just a mom...a single mom with a daughter to raise. This child that has no father in her life.

Who cares about the father of her child right now!?! He abandoned them for another girl! Going through this alone made her upset at him. If she ever was going to see him again,then, she reminded herself that it's not about the father, it's about the little girl.

She has in her life her daughter,her beautiful daughter. She was happy.

When she first held her daughter was something to end the stage that she was in before she was ever born. If she wasn't born, she wouldn't know who she will be but she wants her daughter to not make the same mistakes as she did or end up like her deadbeat father she wanted her to have the life she couldn't have...Kelly got out of her car to walk towards Dwight who seems to already be heading into the airport with his cousin.

"Dwight why are you here!?",yelled Kelly in frustration.

"Amaria called me." Responded Dwight "That makes more sense then I thought." Thinks Kelly to herself then Dwight kicks open the door "Mose let's roll." He shouted as Mose follows him while Kelly runs to catch up to him "Dwight I just want you to know Amaria's perfectly safe with Carrie..." She shouted out as she an in with them.


	8. Chapter 7:Taken Away

Meanwhile~

Carrie was on her way trying to sneak out to Kelly with Amaria in the bag and not look suspicious at all. Nobody seemed to care what was happening-which was perfect enough for Carrie.

"Alright as soon as we get through security, we'should be fine.",said Carrie.

She tried to make sure nobody was looking

"Hope Uncle Dwight arrives in time.", grunted Amaria inside the bag.

Everything was going good for Carrie until another baggage handler came by.

"Hey miss, is that a bag your carrying?",he asked.

"Yes, but don't worry I got this." ,said Carrie as she backed away a little.

"No,I think I could handle it.",said the baggage handler trying to take Carrie's bag out of her hand.

"I said I got it now run along and go bother some other lady.", screeched Carrie.

She tried to try and walk off.

"Sorry I still wanna help to carry your bag." insisted the handler as he grabbed the bag walking off fast as he could.

"No, wait, come back!",yelled Carrie as she ran towards him.

Back With Kelly,Dwight and Mose~

"I just want to know that Amaria is perfectly fine Dwight that...", Kelly said.

Then, she spotted a familiar person that was on the check-in line with his beautiful blonde wife. The moment he turned around and faced them, Kelly charged towards him.

"Ryan!",she yelled angrily.

"Kelly!?",questioned Ryan.

He was greeted with a slap on the face that made him see blue dots swimming in front of his face. He almost fell backwards on the ground.

"What in the world is going on!?",yelled the wife at that moment.


	9. Chapter 8:Where’s Amaria?

Dwight quickly grabbed Ryan by the collar and slammed him against the wall of the airport making a scene.

"Where's Amaria you idiot!", yelled Dwight.

He was furious. Ryan didn't responded to Dwight. He was dazed out from having the back of his head slammed on the wall. Dwight continued to slam Ryan a couple of times.. he was hoping to break his head.

"If you don't tell me now or something has happened to Amaria ..I'm going to break your legs!!!", threatened Dwight.

"Woah.. woah.. wait a second Dwight, who's Amaria?",asked Ryan.

Hearing the name of somebody he didn't know for the second time and the fact that it came out of his mouth seemed to shock Kelly into action. Kelly's face went red as a fire truck. Kelly ran towards Ryan hoping to smack him again!

"Move over Dwight!", yelled Kelly as she pushed Dwight out of the way.

"How dare you say that Ryan! Youuuuu.. don't know the name of our daughter!?", shouted Kelly.

Thats when it all hit Ryan like a ton of bricks. He remembered that fateful day when Kelly told him that she was pregnant. He had just gotten engaged to his beautiful blonde wife, Bianca. He had believed that this was another one of her tricks to get him to stay. He had made it clear that he didn't want to hear from her anymore. Since they had broken up, he left for New York.

"So, you were being serious!?",said Ryan in shock.

He had actually got her pregnant and she was caring his child the whole time.

"Sorry to interrupt this.. but what the heck is going on!?",demanded Ryan's wife, Bianca, in the background.

Ryan was absolutely silent. How would he explain to his wife that his previous relationship produced a child he didn't know about.

"I'll tell you in a minute...",he said.

Kelly was furious at him for not telling his wife the big surprise.

"Really, Ryan, really!?",she yelled.

"Listen, how could I know who Amaria is ? How am I supposed to know that is the name of our child!?",yelled Ryan back.

"It is and she is in danger! I have to do this all alone to save her! I am trying to make sure we don't get separated at customs! Obviously you are so busy being married that you haven't seen the news! Children coming to the US are being separated from their parents!, yelled Kelly angrily.

Ryan paused for a moment.

"What are you talking about Kelly? You and Amaria are American citizens.", explained Ryan. Kelly paused for a moment as her face calmed down,

"What?", she asked with one eyebrow up.

"Yeah, you and Amaria, whatever you named her, are US citizens.",said Ryan.

Kelly was quiet for a minute, "Oh no what did I put my baby girl into..."

She thought and ran towards baggage handling. Carrie was there with Amaria! She turned around as she ran and pointed towards the sign. Dwight and Mose took off like rockets following her. Ryan just stood there..

"You know you could've said thank you!",yelled Ryan annoyed that he was left looking at their backs as they all ran off.


	10. Chapter 9:Suitcase

Kelly ran and ran to find the baggage handling section that Carrie and Amaria were in. She finally found it. Dwight felt like kicking the door down, while Kelly, wanted to open the door like a normal person would.

So Kelly opened the door without Dwight or Mose helping her.Kelly was stunned to see conveyor belts all around. Suitcases stacked up, staring at all of them, surrounded them. Kelly had sweat on her forehead.. which suitcase was Amaria in?!? Kelly tried to scan the conveyer belt.

She spotted Carrie above her,

"Carrie!",she shouted as Carrie waved.

"Amaria is in the black one!", yelled Carrie pointing at a black suitcase.

Kelly's eyes focused on the black suitcase,

"Hold on Kelly, I got this!",shouted Dwight feeling determined.

"No Dwight!",she shouted.

Too late, Dwight jumped on the conveyer belt to get to the black suitcase. In his mind, this was his action movie! Carrie tried to push Dwight aside to get it. The two of them soon started squabbling each other like they were kids.

Kelly let out a groan as she watched the two of them fighting.

She walked further and found a roll ladder and lowered it, preparing to climb down.

"Oh look the conveyer belts stopped! The conveyer belts stopped.. I'm a genius!", shouted Dwight happily.

Carrie wasannoyed at him, " You are so dumb ,you know that."

She grunted. Kelly didn't care what Carrie had to say. All she cared about was hopping on the conveyer belt and unzipping the suitcase to get her daughter.


	11. Chapter 10:Hey Mommy!

As Kelly carefully and slowly got on to the conveyer belt, she had a real fear of heights. The fact she has never done this before...getting on the conveyer belt safely. This was a miracle, she took a deep phew knowing she was not going to fall or anything.

She looked up she realized Mose had beaten her to the suitcase that Amaria was sitting in.

"No! Mose!",yelled Kelly.

"Kelly, I need to rescue the child.",said Mose robotically.

"No you don't, Mose ! Amy needs her mother!",yelled Kelly.

She got up from her crawling position and tried to shove Mose out of the way. She had to get Amaria.

"Kelly, back off here, I need to rescue the child." said Mose again.

"No you don't, Mose ,I got it."grunted Kelly.

She tried to unzip the rest of the bag that held Amaria.

"Mommy?"asked Amaria.

She reached up to be lifted out of the bag.

"Hey sweetie.",said Kelly sweetly.

"Hey Mommy!", exclaimed Amaria excitedly.

Amaria wrapped her arms tightly around Kelly's neck. She held her and hugged her. This made Kelly smile.

"I'm so happy that you're safe."whispered Kelly.

"Why did Aunt Carrie put me in that smelly bag ?" asked Amaria.

"We'll talk about it later. I'm so happy that your safe."cried Kelly.

Tears streamed down her face. Amaria felt her mother's love.

She continued on to hug her back. After the mother and the daughter finished hugging, they got up and climbed back down using the ladder.

"Come on now, let's go home."said Kelly with everybody else following them.


End file.
